Side-by-side vehicles (SSVs) are off-road vehicles used for recreation and utility purposes. SSVs generally have an open cockpit area with side-by-side seating for a driver and a passenger. Although some SSVs are provided with a cargo box at the rear of the vehicle, the space available for storage in the vehicle is limited.
One solution consists in adding racks and/or rails on a hood or a roll cage of a SSV to provide a location where bags and/or storage containers can be attached. However, these add weight and increase the dimensions of the vehicle, especially when the bags and/or storage containers are attached to the racks.
It is therefore a desire to provide storage capacity for these vehicles without significantly adding to the size and/or weight of the vehicle.